Foxy's Secret
by Catori Simone Winston
Summary: She came in for her shift as Night Guard right on time. She wasn't expecting to hear music and she certainly wasn't expecting to hear a violin. COMPLETED ONE-SHOT


I was driving to work and finally parked in front of the building. I looked up and saw the sign flickering, almost ominous, saying, 'Danger. Beware.' I sighed and pulled out my bag and walked to the door. The door depicting the company's logo, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". I unlocked the door and walked in. I faced my back to the stage as I relocked the door. I walked down the tables for the dining room area. I stopped as I heard faint music coming from Pirates Cove. I looked around, now noticing that Freddy, Bonnie nor Chica were around. I blinked and began walking over in the direction of the music. It sounded like the instrumental version of Glad You Came by the Wanted. Then all of a sudden I heard the first few chords of a violin in tandem with the instrumental. As I crept forward and music grew louder, the precision and smoothness of what was being pulled from the instrument by the player, was beautiful. I was finally at the door as the instrumental and the violin player began picking up speed as the song hit the chorus. I could hear as the momentum builded that whoever was playing was jumping, dancing to the beat. I looked around the corner and stood in the doorway as I watched Foxy dance, twirl, jump all to the beat of the music. His eyes were closed, so absorbed in the music. It was like he took the music into him and poured it all out through the violin that was perched on his shoulder. The beat in the music dropped and he went still, standing up straight as the finger movements were more complicated and the song took on a softer, almost sadder meaning. Then the chorus came back and he was jumping and dancing with all the joy in the world. There was a pause in the music and it was like it had paused him as well. He stopped mid step. You could see his chest expand as he took a breath and then went right back in as if he had never stopped. As if there was never a break. The high notes that were hit were so sweet, the low ones filled the dark space and went right through you. There was such soul and passion that it surprised you. It moved you to tears yet, at the same time you wanted to dance with him, though you were frozen to where you stood as you watched him, not able to look away.

The ending of the song came and Foxy stood still, gently swaying as he pulled the sweet ending notes out of the violin. Almost sad and yearning. Wanting something, that maybe even he didn't know he wanted. You listened to the last few chords. He slowly put the violin down his bow, an attachment where his hook normally was on his right, and the violin on his side on his left. He kept his eyes closed slowly breathing almost like taking in what he had played and done. You felt bad, almost like you were intruding on a private moment. You decided to announce yourself as you brought your hands up and lightly clapped. His eyes snapping open and finding you in the doorway. You slowly walked forward and looked up at him. His golden colored eyes stared at you, confusion, embarrassment and accusation all swirled around.

"Wha- Um... What are ye doin' here?"

"I was coming in for my shift, heard the music and decided to come investigate." He looked at you as you felt your cheeks heat up, knowing they were bright red and were, for once, thankful for the dark. "You play beautifully. How did you- uh... How did you learn?"

"A child left their violin here. Never came back for it 'cause the next day was, um... when the incident happened." Your nodded your head in understanding. The kid left their violin the day before the "Bite of '87". "Then, I would jus' use the computer in the break room and find videos for beginners. That was, uh, after the incident."

You couldn't help but imagine a newly, decommissioned Foxy keeping the child's violin and then finding videos and learning how to play, just to pass the time.

"Can you play it again?" you ask "I would love to hear the beginning. I didn't get to."

Foxy looked at you, his head tilted and slowly nodded. He went behind a tree on the stage and hit play. You could hear a bit of static as the song began to play. Foxy looked at you and extended his hand to you. You took it and he helped you up on stage.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asks, not looking you. You place your hand on his upper arm. He looks at you and you smile.

"I would love to." You say as the beginning of the song starts and he plays the first few chords. You watch him as he plays the beginning and then listen to the music. You begin to let your body move to the music as the beat picks up and you listen to Foxy playing, not knowing that as he gets into the music again, he is watching you as you begin to let the music flow through you. Foxy had never felt anything like what he was feeling in that moment. It was pure joy that he could finally share this part of himself with someone and he was glad it was you.

* * *

><p>Inspired by this Youtube Video:<p>

"Foxy Violin" by Mimic Kairatta

Just remove the spaces in the link.

www. youtube watch?v =eY2 4Fhq MR7Q


End file.
